fireemblemfandomcom-20200223-history
Shanna/Supports
With Zelot C Support *'Shanna:' Zelot! *'Zelot:' Shanna. *'Shanna:' Hey Zelot... Oh wait, you're now my brother because you're Juno's husband... *'Zelot:' You can call me as you wish. *'Shanna:' Oh, right! I wanted to ask you something. How did you meet Juno? *'Zelot:' Well... Perhaps some other time. *'Shanna:' Why? Don't be mean. Come on, tell me! *'Zelot:' No, I'm not being mean... You'll understand when you grow up, but you shouldn't go around asking things like that... *'Shanna:' But I really want to know... As your sister, I should know these things... *Zelot leaves* *'Shanna:' Zelot? Wait! B Support *'Shanna:' Zelot! *'Zelot:' ...You won't let me go, will you? *'Shanna:' But I'm family to you. I want to know about my relatives... *'Zelot:' Hm... All right, I suppose. ...We first met in battle in Etruria. Juno's pegasus squad was hired by our enemy side. *'Shanna:' Whoa... *'Zelot:' I attempted to settle things peacefully through discussion. Juno was a beautiful and caring woman, so things went well. And then, things just progressed after that. *'Shanna:' What were your proposal words? *'Zelot:' Y-You want me to tell you that much? *'Shanna:' Yes. I'm your family...aren't I? *'Zelot:' Er... *'Shanna:' Did you propose first? Or was it Juno? *'Zelot:' Well... A Support *'Shanna:' I'm glad you turned out to be a good person. You and Juno really looked perfect together. *'Zelot:' Thank you. I'm relieved that you didn't start hating me. *'Shanna:' Why would I hate you? You strong, you're kind... And besides, you're the man Juno fell in love with. *'Zelot:' By the way... What about you? Do you have someone in mind? *'Shanna:' Sorry, that's a secret! *'Zelot:' W-What? After making me confess that much, you're not telling me? *'Shanna:' We're family. Family members have to have some secrets! *'Zelot:' W-Wait, Shanna... *'Shanna:' See ya! With Thea C Support *'Shanna:' Hey! Big sister! *'Thea:' ...Shanna, this is a battlefield. What if an archer heard you screaming like that? *'Shanna:' Don't worry. No archer could hit me. *'Thea:' ...Sigh... ...Shanna, where are your reins? You could fall off your pegasus without them. *'Shanna:' Well, I took them off. *'Thea:' Took them off? Shanna, you never know what can happen. So considering all possibilities... *'Shanna:' Thea, you're such a worrier! Flying is more enjoyable without all the extra gear on. See ya! *'Thea:' Shanna, wait! I'm not finished yet... ...Sigh. B Support *'Shanna:' Thea... You're starting to get annoying... *'Thea:' I'm saying these things for your sake. If you can't listen to your big sister, I won't let you on your pegasus any more. *'Shanna:' What!? But... *'Thea:' Shanna, it's your fault. *'Shanna:' You're always like that! Always saying I'm the one to blame... You could say it in a little...kinder tone... *'Thea:' But! That's because you...! *'Shanna:' No! I hate you! *'Thea:' ...... *'Shanna:' ...... *'Thea:' Shanna... ...Um... *'Shanna:' W-What the!? What did you just do!? *'Thea:' Juno, she... She used to pet our heads like this, right? I'm your big sister too, so... I thought I should make you feel better... *'Shanna:' ...... *'Thea:' Shanna, I'm sorry... I can't be kind like Juno, can I... *'Shanna:' Thea... ...Did you hit your head or something? *'Thea:' ...... This child... All right, I don't care anymore. You can fend for yourself from now on! *'Shanna:' Hey, wait! Sorry! I just had to say it... A Support *'Shanna:' Hey! Thea! *'Thea:' ...What? *'Shanna:' I'm sorry about the other day. But I was really happy that you cared about me so much. I really love you, big sister Thea! *'Thea:' ...... ...How can you say such things without getting embarrassed... I really envy you sometimes... *'Shanna:' What about you? Do you love me, too? *'Thea:' ...There's no need to say that out loud... *'Shanna:' You...don't love me...? *'Thea:' It's just that... You don't have to say it here, in the middle of... *'Shanna:' Oh... I...didn't know. Thea...you always hated me... *'Thea:' All right, all right! I love you! Of course I love you. You're my only little sister. I'll...I'll always care for you. *'Shanna:' Teehee... Thanks. See you! *'Thea:' ...That child... With Juno C Support *'Shanna:' It's big sister Juno! *'Juno:' Shanna. Have you been well? *'Shanna:' Yes! Really well. *'Juno:' It's already been a year since you left for your training... Are you getting along with the members of the mercenary band? I heard they were all men, but are you doing all right? *'Shanna:' Yeah, I'm doing fine! They're all really nice people. And I'm doing really well in battle, too! I'm the one doing all the work. *'Juno:' Really? *'Shanna:' And then! After we joined with Master Roy, the enemies started getting stronger... But still it's as if I defeated all of them! *'Juno:' Wow... That's amazing. You've been working hard, Shanna... *'Shanna:' Teehee... B Support *'Shanna:' Juno! *'Juno:' What is it, Shanna? *'Shanna:' Teach me how to ride a pegasus like you. The way you fly is really neat. I wish I could fly like that... *'Juno:' I'd like to, but not now. We're in a battle. I can teach you when we have some free time... *'Shanna:' ...Oh. Then let's practice our move! *'Juno:' Move...? *'Shanna:' The Triangle Attack! *'Juno:' Oh, that move that Mother used to tell us about... But we need Thea to do the Triangle Attack. *'Shanna:' Oh...right. Then, um... *'Juno:' What's the matter, Shanna? *'Shanna:' We just met after a long time, right? I don't want to be separated so quickly again... *'Juno:' ...You always used to stick to me like that ever since you were little. Shanna, I want you to be a good girl and wait until the war is over. Then you can be close to me however much you want... *'Shanna:' Yeah...you're right. Okay! A Support *'Shanna:' Juno! *'Juno:' Shanna. I haven't told you this yet, but... *'Shanna:' What? *'Juno:' While you were away, we had a baby girl. *'Shanna:' What!? A baby between you and Zelot!? Where, where? I want to carry her... *'Juno:' I can't bring her to the battlefield, Shanna. I entrusted her to the nannies back home. You can see her when we go home. *'Shanna:' Yay! Juno's baby...she must be so cute! Oh, I really want to see her. *'Juno:' You will, don't worry. *'Shanna:' Wait. Then... That makes me an...aunt? But I'm still so young... With Roy C Support *'Shanna:' What's the matter, Master Roy? Do you need something? *'Roy:' No. I was just thinking that you always seem so...free of worries. *'Shanna:' Hey! ...Are you making fun of me? *'Roy:' No! I'm envious. *'Shanna:' ...I still think I'm being made fun of. *'Roy:' No, I'm not making fun of you. You see, I have to always show people that I'm happy and confident because I'm the leader. But I often get depressed or become worried. Oh, I wanted to ask you, is there some kind of tip that you can give me to stay happy like that? *'Shanna:' Tip? *'Roy:' You know, something to do or a certain mindset you should be in, or something. *'Shanna:' Well... Eat well, sleep well, and laugh well. *'Roy:' ...Is that all? *'Shanna:' Probably. That's all you need to enjoy life, right? *'Roy:' Well...maybe. *'Shanna:' I think you're thinking too deeply. Well, probably you have to because you're in such a position... Anyway, I don't think it's as complicated as you think. B Support *'Roy:' You said you're a Pegasus Knight in training, right? *'Shanna:' Right. *'Roy:' How come you're in an army outside Ilia? *'Shanna:' It's the rule. If you fight outside Ilia, you'll gain things you wouldn't be able to inside the country. *'Roy:' Like what? *'Shanna:' Foreign fighting styles, foreign culture... And of course, money. *'Roy:' I see... Then wouldn't it be a hindrance if you stay in this army so long? *'Shanna:' Huh? No, of course not! There's no other army that's traveling all over the place like this. It's great training. *'Roy:' Really? Okay, then. *'Shanna:' ...Were you worried about me? *'Roy:' Well, I guess so. *'Shanna:' Thanks! A Support *'Roy:' Shanna, what are you going to do when this war is over? *'Shanna:' Me? Well... First off, I'll probably go back to Ilia. *'Roy:' Oh...I see. *'Shanna:' Why? *'Roy:' Oh, I was just wondering if you wanted to come to Pherae. *'Shanna:' Your hometown? I'd love to! I wanted to see it once. *'Roy:' Well, it's not a huge city like Ostia, so you might be disappointed. *'Shanna:' My hometown is probably more countryside than yours. Plus it snows a lot. *'Roy:' Then everything's fine, then. *'Shanna:' I'll look forward to going. *'Roy:' Sure. If you like it, you can stay as long as you want. *'Shanna:' Thanks! *'Roy:' *leaves* *'Shanna:' Master Roy is so nice... Inviting a mercenary like me to his hometown, and saying that I can stay as long as I want... Wait...does that mean...? No no, don't get cocky... But still...hmm... With Dieck C Support *'Shanna:' Hey, Captain! *'Dieck:' Shanna, please. Not 'Captain.' *'Shanna:' Why? Back in Ilia, we always call our leader the captain. *'Dieck:' It doesn't suit me. *'Shanna:' All right, um... Okay, then I'll call you Bro, like Lot and Wade do. *'Dieck:' No. *'Shanna:' Shoot, can't use that, either? *'Dieck:' Just call me Dieck, like you always have. *'Shanna:' No! I feel left out when they call you Bro and I just call you Dieck. *'Dieck:' Don't be ridiculous. Come on, let's go. *'Shanna:' Hey wait! Dieck! B Support *'Dieck:' Shanna, I see you fighting on your own a lot. *'Shanna:' Yeah. I'm on a pegasus, see? I have a different movement pace than the others, so it's easier to fight on my own... *'Dieck:' All right, then, I want you to slow down to our pace from now on. *'Shanna:' What? But I'm doing fine on my own! *'Dieck:' Everyone gets worried when you just go charging in like that. *'Shanna:' But if I get stronger... *'Dieck:' Can you stand up against a legion in the thousands? *'Shanna:' ...Um, no. *'Dieck:' Then make sure you match your pace with the others, to make sure we can win. *'Shanna:' To make sure we can win, huh? *'Dieck:' Wars aren't fought alone, you know. *'Shanna:' Yeah... A Support *'Shanna:' Dieck! See how I've been adjusting my pace to the others lately? *'Dieck:' Yeah... But you shouldn't trust them too much, either. *'Shanna:' Huh? That's different than what you were saying before! *'Dieck:' What I said then was a guideline for fighting. What I'm saying now is a guideline for a mercenary. *'Shanna:' For a mercenary... *'Dieck:' A mercenary has to fend for himself. No one's gonna be looking out for you. You've got to be skeptical. You should even be wary that I might be giving out orders just so I can ensure my own safety. *'Shanna:' That's not a problem. *'Dieck:' Eh? *'Shanna:' You wouldn't be thinking things like that. *'Dieck:' You never know. *'Shanna:' I know. So do Lot and Wade. That's why we can entrust our lives to you. *'Dieck:' ...Don't get cocky, kid. *'Shanna:' Teehee... With Wade C Support *'Wade:' So, who's next! ...? Hey! Shanna! *'Shanna:' Hey, Wade. What's wrong? *'Wade:' Don't be scurrying around the front lines so much. *'Shanna:' What!? Scurrying around!? *'Wade:' It's annoying when some weakling who gets shot down so easily by a puny archer is flying around all over the place! *'Shanna:' Oh, yeah!? Well, it's a pain for me to have some slow axefighter with no brains fighting near me as well! Haven't you ever heard of the concept of dodging? *'Wade:' What did you say! You pickin' a fight with me!? *'Shanna:' You're the one picking the fight! Well, even if we do fight, there's no way that slow axe of yours is gonna reach me up here. *'Wade:' Hey... Shanna! No fair! Get down here! *'Shanna:' No way! Catch me if you can, slowpoke! *Shanna flies off* *'Wade:' Goddammit! Why does she always have to mess things up for me!? B Support *'Shanna:' Phew... *'Wade:' A little early to be relaxing, ain't it? *'Shanna:' Ow! Hey! What did you do that for? *'Wade:' There was an enemy archer aiming at you from the bushes. *'Shanna:' What... *'Wade:' And here you are, taking it easy. What an idiot. *'Shanna:' Idiot? Who's an idiot! *'Wade:' Someone who just decides to relax during a battle seems like an idiot to me. You're lucky I just happened to pass by. If not, you would've been a goner by now. *'Shanna:' What!? Hmph, I could easily have taken care of a single archer. You didn't have to put me in your debt by saving me like that. *'Wade:' Oh, is that so! Well excuse me! Fine then, I'll just be watching from now on. Good luck! *Wade leaves* *'Shanna:' That idiot! I couldn't thank him... A Support *'Wade:' Where did she go? *'Shanna:' Oh, it's Wade. What are you doing here? I told you to leave this part up to me. *'Wade:' That doesn't mean you just go flying off on your own! We have to listen to the leader's orders... *'Shanna:' But if we just sit around waiting for orders, we could miss a big chance! *'Wade:' Don't you get it!? What if you just dashed out on your own into a bunch of enemy archers! How come we always have to have people like you who just don't think before they act... *'Shanna:' ? I thought you were angry about me flying off on my own. *'Wade:' Of course I am! We need to work as a team in a battle... *'Shanna:' Then what was all that about the archers and stuff? *'Wade:' !! T-That was... *'Shanna:' ...Were you worried about me? *'Wade:' W-W-What are you talking about! N-N-No way! I-I was just telling you about how we should act in battle... *'Shanna:' Wade, you're tripping over your words. *'Wade:' Erg... *'Shanna:' Hey, Wade. *'Wade:' What? *'Shanna:' Thanks. *'Wade:' ...Gimme a break. That's not like you at all. *'Shanna:' Teehee... Yeah, you're right. With Lot C Support *'Lot:' Shanna, don't come out front that often. Pegasi are prey to archers. *'Shanna:' Yeah, I know. *'Lot:' And you're frail, so make sure you retreat if it gets dangerous. *'Shanna:' Uh-huh. *'Lot:' And... *'Shanna:' Lot! You're such a worrier. I am a knight, you know. *'Lot:' But you're still a knight in training. *'Shanna:' Well, yeah, but... *'Lot:' Then remember that you can never be overly cautious in battle. The best way to stay alive is to always be wary. *'Shanna:' ...Yes, sir. B Support *'Lot:' Shanna, why do you always go charging in like that? *'Shanna:' But Lot... *'Lot:' No buts. You know, you should be more... *'Shanna:' ...Lot? *'Lot:' ? *'Shanna:' How come you're always so concerned about me? Oh wait, I get it. Aww, I never knew you felt that way about me! *'Lot:' Yeah, you wish. *'Shanna:' Then why? *'Lot:' ...I have a little sister back home. *'Shanna:' Sister? Does she look like me or something? *'Lot:' No, not at all. *'Shanna:' Then... *'Lot:' She's a lot younger than you. She's not even ten years old yet. So I get real worried when I'm out here like this... *'Shanna:' ...... *'Lot:' Shanna, you've got an older sister, right? *'Shanna:' Yeah, not just one, but two. *'Lot:' Then take care of yourself, for your sisters' sakes. Imagine how they'd feel if something happened to you. *'Shanna:' Yeah...you're right. I'll be more careful. A Support *'Shanna:' Hey, Lot! *'Lot:' Shanna. You seem to be doing well lately. *'Shanna:' See? I'm being more careful now, right? I'm not just rushing in any more. *'Lot:' Yeah, compared to before. *'Shanna:' Shoot, just 'compared to before,' huh... Oh yeah, I had something to tell you, too. *'Lot:' Something to tell me? *'Shanna:' Yeah. The things that you should be careful of in battle! Do you want to hear them? *'Lot:' Well, yeah. *'Shanna:' Then give me your ear for a sec. *'Lot:' Okay... Like this? *'Shanna:' ...Don't stress yourself too much, big brother. *'Lot:' What the...! *'Shanna:' And that was from Lot's cute little sister! *'Lot:' Hey! Shanna! *'Shanna:' Hahahaha! Category:Fire Emblem: Binding Blade Scripts Category:Fire Emblem: Binding Blade Supports